The Peach Bath
by Muckefuck
Summary: A bath prepared, the room empty; it didn't seem like there was any way that the bath could be ruined until a small boy walks in on Judal's bath. In lieu of more guests in the room, Judal decides to make a deal. Explicit content occurs.


It was quiet when Judal entered the bathing room. The barreling steam from the prepared bath eased him a bit from worrying about frivolous guests interrupting him. Peace talks, he wanted to laugh at the very idea of having them around to talk about anything. Where was the use in such things when they could have a good long war with one another?

He dropped the towel around his waist to near the tub's edge, dipping one leg before the other into the warm water. The water was high enough that when he sat back and shut his eyes, it was to his neck. The warm smell of peaches caught his attention, making him grin a bit.

Ah, but at least those idiots were still smart enough to know that he wanted his peach baths rather than some lousy boiling water baths like everyone else. The tension of not being able to do any fighting left him quickly enough as he unwound in the bathtub. His arms went to the rim, laying limply on the metal sides as he continued to relax. His hair rested over his shoulders and down his back, unbound from its usual braided appearance.

Everything in that moment was just as he wanted it, although a few bodies of defeated others would have been quite interesting. Maybe have that idiot king lying nearby, begging for him to make the other his king candidate. He laughed a bit at the thought of the other being defeated. He would torture the man ruthlessly before killing him and moving along. And that pet of his? Well, he would make sure that he got to watch it all. Maybe hang him by those wires he was so fond of.

That would be so interesting to watch of course, he would be more interested the more they reacted. He could feel the excitement of watching the Kou Empire fighting again. Maybe pin them against the north, watch them battle in an environment a bit colder than they normally fought. He wanted to see Kouen fight a savage animal while they were up there. He wanted to see the other fight a group of them. Make it so that he had a challenge and watch from above.

It would be worth the cold he would get to see that.

He would enjoy throwing that brat's king candidate into the fray as well, maybe Kouha could come along and torture him a bit as well. It would be interesting to watch that tragedy unfold. He would get a good laugh whenever the blond managed to hit one of the others, laughing even harder when they hit him back.

As for that pipsqueak…

Judal would torture him all by himself; maybe enjoy some actual peaches in this bath as he would watch the boy drool from where he would be chained. He could almost see the hunger in the other's eyes, the need for food. It would be so entertaining to take his time about it, taunt him with the food before eating it himself.

"Oh, someone is in here."

Judal's eyes snapped open before he looked over in shock at the intruder. The blue haired magi standing in the doorway in surprise smiled at him. "Chibi! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was told the bathing rooms were in this direction."

"Yeah, this is it, but it's taken. Go use the guest ones." He leaned deeper into the water.

"I would but there was a big spider in mine that had a web made." He moved into the room and Judal looked over at him, looking him up and down as he shut the door behind him. Once more the room was contained, keeping the cold air out, but Judal was far from satisfied.

"Then squish the damn thing and take your bath."

"I don't want to though, it was there first." Aladdin moved deeper into the room and looked around. "Um… how do you get these filled with water?"

Judal stared over at him, bemused. "You get a servant to fill it."

Aladdin grinned a bit sheepishly. "Didn't they all go to sleep though? It is really late."

"Then wake them up, Chibi. Get out of here." Judal turned around in his bath as the other remained where he was.

"I don't really want to bother them though."

"Well see, that's your problem. Go tell them I sent you to get them off their asses and get you away from my bath."

Aladdin nodded, beginning to move away before Judal heard the sound of the other 'guests' heading towards the room. He would have the entire guest group in his bathroom within moments if he didn't do something.

"Oi, Chibi!"

The boy turned around, surprised. "It's alright. I hear Masrur-san and Ja'far out there. I can-"

"Lock the door and I'll share my bath with you." The offer tasted awful, making him want to sink in the peach infused bath and drown a bit. The boy listened though, locking the door and hurrying back over. He dropped his towel on the floor and began to climb in. He winced.

"It's really hot in here."

"It's a bath. It's supposed to be that way," Judal replied drolly as the other grinned a bit and continued to climb slowly into the tub with him. "Watch it! I've got things down there."

"Things?" Aladdin looked at him confused a moment before Judal grabbed the pest and yanked him into the water, getting a bit of a laugh out of his yelp. The boy spluttered to the surface of the water and looked at him, shaking from the rapid change in temperature around himself.

A knock came at the door though, making Judal want to groan as an all too familiar voice asked if everything was alright.

"Yes, everything is fine!" He snapped, "Get the hell away from my bathing room, idiot!"

The other seemed to murmur something before they were gone. Aladdin looking up at him, his cheeks puffed out. "That was rude. I was trying to get in."

"You were going too slow and you almost stepped on me."

"Sorry," he replied, moving around in the water to lean against him and sigh. He sniffed a bit before he smiled. "It smells really good in here."

"Of course it does, it's my bath."

"You take baths like this all the time?"

"Yes I do, Chibi. Unlike someone, the warriors I find actually give back." He grinned viciously. "I hardly even have to really try and I get to take these baths whenever I want."

"You're so lucky," the other replied, leaning back into his arms a bit more. "I just get to take really nice baths now and then. I like to travel a lot so it's hard to find nice baths very often."

The other bit his lip, feeling himself rouse a bit, "You mind, brat? I don't really want you curling up that close. Especially knowing you probably haven't bathed in weeks."

Aladdin pouted. "I took a bath yesterday!"

"Sure, that's what you tell me," he purred, leaning a bit closer. "You're hair and face is all dirty though. I can tell you don't bathe often."

The other stared up at him a moment before trying to scrub any dirt off his face with his hands. He dunked himself under the water a bit before Judal laughed. The other was such an idiot. As if it was that obvious that he didn't bathe enough. The other's leg rubbed against his crotch and he jolted in the water, clinging to the edge of the tub as the other came up gasping for air. "Is my face okay now?"

Judal stared at him a moment before grabbing his head. "Close but you seem to have left something down there that you need to take care of."

The other began to ask before Judal dunked him back under, standing up and growling a bit before he felt a hand wrap around his penis. The sound that came out of him was incomprehensible as he fell over, the other splashing back to the surface of the tub and looking at him in shock.

"It's standing up."

"Of course it is!" Judal snapped, "If you could stop touching it then there wouldn't be a problem idiot!"

"It's my fault?" Aladdin looked at him surprised.

"Yes, it's your fault!" Judal sat properly back in the tub, his leg now complaining about a soon to be bruise from falling over in the tub. Stupid idiot didn't seem to realize when he was being a pain in the ass.

"What do I do about it? Can I help fix it?" Aladdin looked down at the water where the other's penis remained in his hand.

Judal began to open his mouth to argue that the boy needed to get the hell out of the room, but an idea came to mind, making him pull himself out of the water and sit on the rim of the tub. "There is something you can do, Chibi."

"There is?" He looked at the other, moving closer.

"You have to take it in your mouth and milk it."

"You can have milk come out of it?!" Aladdin's eyes widened in shock as Judal nodded.

"You have to be very good at sucking on it though."

Without another moment's hesitation, Aladdin moved forward and took the cock into his mouth. His mouth was small, but the tightness was exactly what Judal needed at the moment. He moved his hips forward a bit, watching the boy fight his gag reflex to take it all in. He began to try to suck on it as much as he could, making Judal wince.

"Chibi, you have to move your head along it. Really make it want to give you milk."

The boy began to move his mouth along the shaft, making Judal shut his eyes and think again. He leaned his head back against the wall by the tub and groan in pleasure. That was better.

"More, Chibi. I won't be producing milk if you don't work any harder."

Aladdin began to bob his head more, sucking on the penis more, Judal's hands soon coming to rest on his head as the other continued to try to get the milk out of him. He wasn't quite making it though, but as Judal went to comment, he felt the other hollow his cheeks out, making the space in his mouth smaller, his teeth grazing along his cock.

He leaned back a bit as his hands tightened on the boy's hair, letting the blue hair tangle in between his fingers.

"Perfect, Brat. More." He felt the other begin to react to him shoving his cock too deep into his mouth and he bit his lip to keep from coming right there. The slightly pained look on the boy's face made him shiver from where he sat. He tasted copper in his mouth.

Aladdin pulled his head away, beginning to pull the other's cock out of his mouth. Judal's hold of him tightened a moment before he felt the other's hands on his balls, whether on purpose or by accident, he moaned loudly in response. The feel of those fingers practically caressing him made him just that much closer.

And then that brat, of all things, ran his tongue along the head of his penis, beginning to get used to what he was doing. The look in his eyes reminded Judal of his daydream before. The look was of hunger, pure unrelenting hunger. It wasn't for food though.

Judal practically hissed as he felt himself cum, the others mouth latching onto him as he began to suck greedily. He didn't stop though, his mouth continuing to suck on him until Judal was sure that the boy was going to suck him beyond the point of being dry. He fell forward, landing in the boy's arms in the water. Those small arms wrapped around him and laid him back against a side of the tub, the boy settling happily against him. Aladdin's smile made him moan a bit, his words making him want to melt into the side of the tub as his face flushed bright red.

"You were right, you do give milk. We should do that again."

The boy leaned back, smiling happily as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the bath further. Judal remained behind him, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this room.


End file.
